


And I'm looking up at the moon, Best friends by my side

by sircantus



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Dan and Stephen RAN, Feels, In Hosuh POV story they came runnin and Dan had a bruise, It's just the backstory of it yall, Kinda, angst???, did ya ever wonder why the bruise, heres what happened, if u sad after reading this just read my other fics those are pure fluff, not really - Freeform, this is the only time I can write angst huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: A backstory bit of my main RPG AU story:In Hosuh POV story, Right Here, Dan and Stephen came running up, saying they're leaving town and going to go be heroes.Here's why they left.-Dan's dad yells of evil, of going to hell, he yells of Stephen being the very thing that will kill them all, and then revive them to kill once more.Daniel snaps, screaming over how Stephen is not like that. He screams of how he’s wrong. Of how magic was never the way it seems. Of how it could even be good if they let Stephen actually use his magic.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Stephen Ng & Daniel Lim
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	And I'm looking up at the moon, Best friends by my side

**Author's Note:**

> it's backstory time yall, we know I love giving the story I made even more plot!!!
> 
> Warning? Kinda? A kid gets hit, I'll tell you that.

It’s chilly tonight, Dan notes as he sprints through the fields, crops under his feet and yelling behind him.

There’s a wind, the slightest bit. The moon is bright over their heads and as Stephen pulls Dan along by the hand, Dan stares at the moon for a moment, just admiring it as they run faster, the yells getting fainter and fainter.

A whole hour earlier, Stephen had came to Dan’s house, a bag over his shoulder and a certain sadness to him.

Dan snuck him in through his window, immediately swiping a bowl of soup from the kitchen and hiding Stephen in the dark of his room, asking what happened.

“Old man threw me out. Apparently, me being able to do necromancy is evil, or something along those-”

“But that’s dumb!” Dan slams his hands onto the ground, face stony. “You’re not evil, a little mean, maybe, probably a little ugly too-”   
  
Dan laughs as Stephen swipes at him.

“But just because you can raise the dead doesn’t mean you’re bad! I think it’s pretty cool.”

Stephen huffs,shrugging and looking away. “Well, I’ve got nowhere to go for the moment. He’ll probably come calling me back, he’s not that rude as to actually abandon me, but I’ve got nowhere to go for the night.”

“You can have my bed, I’ll just sleep on the floor.” Dan waves a hand.

“Alright!” Stephen says, immediately jumping onto the bed. They both smile at each other for a moment, breaking out in laughter.

“Can’t you at least _pretend_ to hesitate kicking me off my bed?” Dan says, leaning his head on the covers as Stephen puts his bag to the side.

“Nah.” Stephen says, grinning.

Dan opens his mouth to say something, but there’s a loud banging on the door, and he feels a sense of dread overtake him.

“Shit, get up, quick-” 

The door slams open, and the two of them look watch with terrified faces as Dan’s father comes in, screaming and furious over Stephen of all people being in Dan’s room.

He yells of evil, of going to hell, he yells of Stephen being the very thing that will kill them all, and then revive them to kill once more.

Daniel snaps, screaming over how Stephen is not like that. He screams of how he’s wrong. Of how magic was never the way it seems. Of how it could even be good if they let Stephen actually use his magic.

His dad takes a few steps into the room, Dan pulling Stephen behind him. 

He yells and accuses and Dan screams right back, refusing to let his friend be insulted right in front of him. 

“He’s a monster!” His dad yells, making a grab for Stephen.

“You’re _wrong_!” Dan screams back, hitting his dad’s hand.

The whole room seems to go quiet, and Dan’s taking in shaky breaths, Stephen staring with wide eyes at Dan’s literally smacking his dad’s hand away from Stephen.

Dan gasps, going to apologize, and screams once more as he’s hit across the face, falling to the floor.

  
  


The next few moments are a blur, Stephen pushing Dan’s dad out of the room, screaming of how he’ll curse him, locking the door and ignoring the banging on the door.

Dan barely takes a moment to recover, immediately running around the room, grabbing a bag and stuffing items inside, grabbing Stephen by the arm and opening the window.

“Where do we go?!” Stephen asks.

“Hosuh.” Dan says, barely taking a moment to breath as he helps Stephen out of the window.

They sprint, Dan’s dad following them out and screaming.

They run through the crops, taking a shortcut to Hosuh’s house, hands held tightly.

Stephen takes a tumble, falling and scrambling to get to his feet, running once more.

Dan ignores the stinging on his cheek, and runs.

  
  


Hosuh takes one good look at them, and follows with their insane plan, grabbing things from his room and going out the window, all of them running out to the forest, away, away from their town.

As they walk through the forest, Dan feels a joy in his heart, deciding to sing random tunes, ignoring how Stephen complains and instead singing louder to annoy him.

Stephen rolls his eyes as Hosuh softly says the singing was alright, and Stephen tackles him to the ground before he can start singing again.

  
  
  
  


It takes about half a day for the two of them to tell Hosuh of what happened. 

Hosuh listens patiently, all of them kneeling under a tree, under the shade as they mumble and describe last night and what went wrong.

At first, Dan tries to tell it all, not wanting Stephen to have to relive the whole thing. 

Daniel sobs, shaking with tears as Stephen tells the rest, Hosuh hugging him tightly and all of them deciding they’ll rest for an hour more before moving again.

  
  


A week passes since then, and Dan notes the moon is still as bright as that night. He thinks of Elias, and of Stephen, of Hosuh and of his dad.

Stephen is leaning against his back, murmuring thank you’s and thoughts, saying of how he wishes things went a little better. Hosuh sits by them both, leaning onto Dan as well and saying that things aren’t so bad now.

“Well, I don’t think it’s so bad. At least I still have my family with me.” Dan says, grinning up at the stars.

“Dammit, Dan, you’re gonna make me cry.” Stephen smacks Dan on the shoulder, wiping at his eyes. Hosuh hugs them both, laughing.

The moon sure is bright.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, this is my own small universe.


End file.
